


Kissing

by sumomomochi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This whole concept of monogamy you city folk adhere to is complete <i>bollocks</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

This was quite possibly the stupidest thing you have ever done, and you've literally decapitated yourself. Of fucking _course_ Jane had beat you too the punch when you weren't looking. Of fucking course you were so zeroed on on Jake that you didn't even _notice_ her. Of fucking course you spilled your heart to the person you're head over heels for only to hear one of your other best friends make the most heart wrenching noise to ever exist.

So now, Jake staring at the both of you with this entirely endearing look of 'oh shit' idiocy; handsome jaw dropped, plush lips parted, thick lashed eyes round behind his glasses with eyebrows raised comically high.

And then he says, "The two of you are blooming _idiots_ ," only to grab Jane by the face to plant a kiss directly on her lips. You take a step back, swallowing air and praying to whatever dickhole of a deity decided on this outcome that, at the very least, you don't vomit all over your shoes.

Jake glares at you when he pulls away from a dazed Jane and dear, sweet, cock sucking _Christ_ , actually _dying_ wasn't this painful.

You're yanked down by the collar of your shirt, chapped lips pressed hard against yours. You can taste Jane's mint lip gloss where it rubbed off on Jake, your knees weak, and you curse teenage hormones when he pulls away far enough for you to actually _think_ again for making you pop the most unfortunate boner in existence.

"This whole concept of monogamy you city folk adhere to is complete _bollocks_ , I hope you know," he snaps at the two of you, hands on his hips, "Now where did RoLal wander off too? _She_ has some bloody sense when it comes to this shit and I might as well kiss her too."

He stomps off. Jane's knees go out from under her and she plops into the dirt. You stumble and slide down a tree.

"He's... really good at kissing," she says with complete bewilderment.

"Agreed."


End file.
